Needing Protection
by Pabuthefireferret
Summary: When Sam and her mother have had enough of her father hurting them, they pack up and secretly move to Amity Park to get away from him. Now living with her mother's friends family, she is terrified that her father will find them.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- Still don't own Danny Phantom! Still wishing I did! **

**This is an old story that I wrote awhile back, one of the first I wrote, and I thought that I would post it. So here it is. Again one of the first stories that I wrote.**

* * *

Needing Protecting

Chapter 1

Lying on my bed, my head in my pillow on my bed. I could feel everything, from my heartbeat in my ears to my sobs breaking, and the quiet sound of the room. I was home alone, again. But not like my parents care though, there out on one of their business parties pretending that they didn't have a child as usual.

I heard my parents car roll up in their car in the driveway. Again I could hear everything, the car door opening and closing, the house door opening and closing and echoing throughout the house, and the slow footsteps walking up the stairs. I noticed right off that it was my mother, I could hear her sobs covering up mine. I then bet up from my tear socked bed, and walked to my closed door, opened it, to see my mom on the floor leaning against the wall in a fetal positioning.

"He didn't" I denined right off. I know what happens with my mother, not even having to hear it from her or anyone for that matter.

She nodded her head, I dropped to the floor next to her and saw the black eye being covered not well by her wet hair from the rain. "We have to get out of here" I said rubbing her back.

"You-you know that we can't do that Sam, he'll find us then things will become worse" My mom said out of his tears.

"Mom things are already worse enough, he won't know where we would be. His at a party drunk lets go now" I said. For the past 4 years my dads been taking his anger out on me and my mother. When he gets drunk it only makes it worst. I've got bad scares throughout my body, the worst one is on my back though.

"..." Silence.

"Come on. I'll get my stuff and you'll get money and your stuff we have to be ready in minutes to get away soon enough" I said my mom got up off of the floor and walked to her bedroom. I did the same and pulled out two suit cases filling them mostly with close. I put a couple of other things in one too. A dairy that my grandmother gave me before she died, secretly I think my dad killed her. A jewelry box that my mother passed down to me, with all my jewelry in. And a photo album filled up with pictures that was 10 years old and a camera that my mom got for me when I was 13.

I ran out of my room with my bags, to my moms bedroom, she just finished putting close in her bags and zippering them up.

"Let me see your phone" I said to my mom when we were walking down the stairs to the kitchen. She handed it to me and I pulled out mine. I went to a draw and pulled out a hammer, that I had bad memories with, and pounded the phones into shreds.

"We have to make sure dad or the police can't follow us" I said looking at my mother not saying a word. "Do you have any credit card?" She shook her head "Any other telephones, or other things that they could use against us?" She shook her head again, and we made our way to the door.

We got to the car, throw our bags in and mom drove with my in the passenger seat, and we just drove. Not knowing where we are going. Not knowing if we'll be safe. Not having anything to protect ourselves other than our bruised up bodies from my father that I don't love.

* * *

**There it is. Updating Imminently! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Sammy wake up!" My mother's voice sounded in my ears waking me up from my light sleep. I looked at the clock: 4:23 AM. I only had 3 hours of sleep, but we've been driving for 22 hours. The car wasn't moving, that was the first thing that I noticed. Second, that there was a strange light coming in the window of the car. I turned my head to see a sign on top of a small 3 story building. Ghost Town Motel. Either my mom was really tired, of just tired to driving for so long.

"I'm tired lets get some sleep before continuing to drive" My mom said.

"Mom I'm tired of driving, where are we going in the first place?" I asked as we grabbed our bags from the back of the car and walked to the door of the building.

"My old friends house. I called her while you were sleeping, I didn't know what other place we would go. There house is only an hour from here" My mom said as we walked to the counter of the place and got the only room lifted.

When we got to the room I didn't notice much about it because before I could take it in, I was asleep on my bed.

I woke up at 7 o'clock, and picked up my bags and walked to the car with my mom. Not bothering to change our close of anything. I did sleep all that well for 4 hours, I kept waking up with different nightmares.

Mom kept driving while I looked out the window. After an hour I noticed a sign that read Amity Park.

"We're almost there" my mother broke you silence of my thoughts going through my head. I nodded and continued to look out the window, as a High school, a park and a couple of other buildings went by, but one in particular caught my eye. It was a all brick three story building with a huge sign on the front: Fenton Works. I then noticed that my mom was slowly pulling into the driveway next to the house. She opened the car door, and I followed her lead, and also grabbed our bags and walked to the door of the building.

My mother raised a hand and knocked on the door. A couple of seconds later the door opened and a middle aged women in a all blue jumpsuit. She pulled off her jumpsuit that was covering her head, so that I could look at the women in the face. She had red hair and purple eyes lighter than mine.

"PAM!" the women screamed hugging my mother and she hugged back I was staring at the two and they pulled away seconds later.

"Oh, and this must be Sam" the women said facing me with a kind smile. I nodded.

"Hi I'm Maddie Fenton. Me and Pam are old friends from school" Ms. Fenton said giving me a quick hug not quite like the one that her and my mom did.

"Oh, come in. Come in" She said gesturing us to come in. I follow my mom into the house and saw the inside of the Fenton signed building.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't been updating, I've been so busy I never got around to it. Cuttos to those people that liked this story; like I said before, this was on done when I first started writting. Anyways, here is chapter 3! **

Chapter 3

I saw a all blue living room, with a coach and a television, something any normal family would have for their living room. I still follow my mom over to the coach in the room and put my stuff on the floor in front of me like my mother. Maddie walked over and sat in the chair across from us.

"You two are always welcomed here stay here as long as you would like. My husband and my children wouldn't mind at all." She said.

"Oh yes. Jack, and the two kids. Jasmine and Daniel." My mother said. For the next two hours my mother and Ms. Fenton talked. Jasmine and Daniel were at school, and her husband was working in the basement and we shouldn't bother him. I was bored out of my mind, and I had to use the bathroom.

"Um, excuse me may I use the restroom?" I asked in my most polite voice.

"Yes dear, upstairs on your right" said to me. I got up from my spot that I hadn't moved for the past hours, and my legs ached from not moving for that time, but I pushed through it. I walked up the stairs to the top of the stair case, not being able to see my mom and her friend. I walked a couple of feet and spotted the bathroom and walked in.

After I was done, I walked out and noticed a bedroom right across the bathroom. I walked toward the bedroom being quite so that my mom's friend didn't think that I was snooping or anything.

I got into the room and looked at my surroundings, I noticed right off that this must be Daniels room. I thought that because I don't think that Jasmine or Ms. and Mr. Fenton room would be walls covered with NASA posters. But it wasn't one of those guys rooms that the walls and doors were covered in half naked girls. The floors were covered of models of the space shuttles.

Let me guess this kid wanted to go into NASA.

I walked around the space shuttles, and walked to look out the window. The view was amazing. His room was looking over the small backyard, and looking into the distance was the view over some mountain. It was beautiful. Breathtaking. Gorgeous. Messmeabl-.

"Nice view" I heard a voice behind me.

"Excuse me?" I said turning to the boy thinking that he was look at me.

"The view outside, its beautiful" He said when I fixed my eyes on him. He was about my age- 16. He was about a head taller than me, and was built pretty well. You could see his abs through his white t-shirt, and his muscles in his arms. He was skinny not overly skinny though. He was jet black hair a little darker than mine, and beautiful baby blue eyes that I girl would want to fall into. Boy, was he something called a view.

He smiled warmly at me. "Hi I'm Danny" he said sticking out his hand.

"I'm Sam" I said shaking his hand. Daniel-Danny, okay.

"So my mom says that you're going to be staying with us for awhile" He said pulling his hand back.

"Um yep. Lucky you huh" I said smiling. He chuckle. His chuckle melted my heart, it was cute and childlike.

"Lucky me? No way! Lucky you, you get to hang around with me almost all day." He said

"Oh, yeah. Totally." I said rather sarcastically, he chuckled again.

"So are you going to be going to Casper?" He asked.

"That high school down the road? Um, no I don't think so" I said

"Oh too bad. That would've been more time with me" He said, I giggled.

"So how are you liking Amity so far?" he asked

"Um from the 10 minutes that I've seen it.." I said

"Oh, you haven't seen Amity? You're missing out come on" He said grabbing my hand and pulling me out of his room and down the stairs into the living room.

"Mom going to show Sam around" Danny said walking to the door and grabbing his leather jacket off of the hook by the door. I followed his lead and grabbed my jacket hanging off the side of the coach.

**There it is! Oh, and stay tuned for my new story coming out called "Re-Immpressions". The end of the week; it should be up. Promise! **

**Remeber, Reviews=Updates. **


End file.
